


The First Time Dan Picked up Phil

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Tickling, lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: Reference from the special moment in Pinof 8, where Dan picks up Phil and he says "No, not again".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kind of a spontaneous piece of work that I thought of while watching pinof 8 and yea so please enjoy! Hopefully I'll be writing more Dan/Phil in the future, but I have not forgotten my Dean/Cas and Misha/Jensen.

It all started with them just goofing around, like normal couples do. They were sat in their lounge watching their favourite anime, when Phil started to poke at Dan's sides. At first Dan thought nothing of it and just tried to ignore the constant poking of Phil's delicate fingers into his sides, figuring he would just stop when he realized Dan wasn't paying any attention to it. With Dan's luck he didn't, he kept poking at his sides and Dan couldn't take it anymore and let out a hearty laugh, his sides were one of the most ticklish parts on his body and Phil knew that, the sneaky bastard. Dan tried his hardest to get Phil to stop tickling his sides, then an idea clicked into Dan's head. He finally managed to get away from Phil's tricky fingers and managed to pick him up and start carrying him down the hallway to Phil's bedroom. Dan could already since where this was going and he didn't mind it one bit. He walked into the room with a squirmy Phil in arms and decided then and there what they would be spending the night doing. He slammed the door shut with his foot and held Phil up against the wall next to the door. Phil's eye widened in shock and then realization hit him and he started to smirk. Dan was confused momentarily and then it dawned on him, this spork knew what he was doing and had planned this. Dan gripped harder onto Phil's thighs and started attacking Phil's neck. Phil tried to squirm but Dan pinned him harder against the wall. The only sounds in the room were the moaning and mewling noises coming from Phil and the low rumble of a groan coming from Dan. "D-dan please, I need you to kiss me", Phil barely got out between his whimpers. Oh, Dan was so on board with that, he abandoned the now hickey infested area of skin on Phil's neck and started attacking his mouth. Dan started to rock against Phil and he could feel how turned on this whole situation made Phil, he didn't blame him it was fucking hot as shit. Dan decided to lower Phil enough so that he could slot a thigh in between Phil's legs to give him something to rub against. It was a switch flipped on in Phil's head, as soon as he felt Dan's thigh pressed against his throbbing member he started rutting faster against it. This was so unbelievably hot and Dan was close just at the mere sensation of Phil rubbing against him. "Come on Phil, come for me, doing so good baby", just like that Phil was coming so hard he thought he was going to black out. He slumped against Dan, who still had him up against the wall. Phil reached down to help Dan out with his and then he realized, shit, Dan came. Dan came just at the mere sensation of Phil coming and if that wasn't the hottest thing to come of this he didn't know what was. Dan helped clean themselves up and laid Phil gently on the bed and slid in next to him. "I love you", he heard Phil mumble. Dan smiled, "I love you too, you spork".


End file.
